


Rebuild my hearth.

by Flakelli



Category: Rammstein
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-08-07 10:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16406426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flakelli/pseuds/Flakelli
Summary: While you are fixing your new home, love start to grow between you and one of your Friends





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> History dedicated to Maplesyrup-olliepop (See Tumblr) <3

The house is in the middel of a field. It is old and decadent and while the wind blows the grass you start to question yourself if it was a good idea to come there and try to restore it all.

The house and the farm builded next to it wasn´t exactly yours, your grandmother, who died just a few weeks ago decided that it was a good idea to leave in inheritance this ground to you. At first it sounded nice, a farm and a home in the countryside, next to the woods. You could go there at weekends and have a nice time, walking into the Woods, going to picnic, playing on the outside... you could even buy some animals and take care of them in the farm!. However, now, with the desolated buildings in front of you, you can not help but feel quite overhelmed by the task. It is all a big ruin, you will need weeks, maybe even months of hard work to rehabilitate everything. 

You take a deep breathe and then look back to you, where your friends wait for your orders. ``Okay guys´´ You say with a quite unsure tone ``We´ll first try to repair the house´´ You smile a little, starting to feel confident. ``Repair or… demolish?´´ Say Flake as he raises an elbrow, Paul looks at him and inmediatly punch his arm, ``C´mon Flake´´ He replied ``We are here to help Karla, remember? Think about all the cool things that we could do when we end´´. Flake just shrugs and starts to walk to the entrance, looking at them you are start to wonder if bringing them all here to help you was a good idea.

When you enter in the house you discover that it isn´t that bad inside, there is dust everywhere, a little mess in the kitchen and the living room and the furniture is old and broken but you were expecting this. Christoph looks at you with an encouraged smile ``Where do yo want us to start?´´ You smile back at him, he is the kind of guy who is always trying to help his mutuals. ``Okay so...´´ Your eyes gone from one to the other boys, ``Doom and Till, you are the strongers so you will take all the furniture out´´ You look at Paul, a small samile appears on your face ``Paul, sweet, would you mind to check the electric instalation?´´ He nods smiling, you look at Flake and Richard ``I want you two to go upstairs and check if the furniture is as bad as here, if it is tell Till and Chris to take all out´´ They nod, Flake seems to be a little upset by the fact to have to work with Richard, then you stop at Oliver, you are unsure what he is able to do, he never really talked to you about his teenager Jobs, but he is tall and perfect for the task you have in mind. ``Oliver you will come with me to the kitchen, we will clean it all as the others take everything out okay?´´ A weird feeling crossed his eyes, he just nods and starts to walk to the kitchen. The other guys quickly start to do what you order.

The dust dance with the sunllight that enters in the kitchen, is november and despite it is quite cold the sun has managed to rise and warm the house a little. Olli is waiting for you when you arrive here, he smiles at you happily ``Alright Olli´´ you say as you look around ``Let´s start with the cupboards´´ You both start to open them, shyly you choose the one nearest to the floor as Olli takes out everything in the highest, at one point you surprise him looking at you with a play full smile ``Uh?.. What´s up?´´ Suddenly he starts to laugh ``What happen Karla? Can´t you reach those ones?´´ You blush and choosing to defend your honor, you apart him and try to take a can that is in the higher one, but you can not even touch it. Olli laughs harder and you blush even more, you turn around and take an old dirty chair, you put it in front of the cupboard and climb on it to take the can. Olli shakes his head and smiles as he sees you trying to reach it, successfully, you take the can and look at him but suddenly the chair cracks and breaks, right before you can touch the floor you find yourself being holding by Olli´s warm arms.  
Your breathe stops as your hearth incresed his ritm even more, you are really close to his neck, you can even smell his after-shave. When you look up you find his eyes looking at you with an intensity you haven´t seen before, he looks at you worried but kinda happily at the same time, as if he had been waitng to hold you like that for a long time. His eyes starting to move by the shape of your cheeks, your neck... they dance across your chin and charmingly, stop at your lips.  
At this point your hearth stops too, Oliver likes you????? You have never think that, he has always been the weird quite boy who never really makes comments about you, you didn´t even know the each other for this long ago. Sometimes you catch him looking at you but that´s normal.... right?  
He looks into your eyes again and then back to your lips too, as if he was asking...


	2. A weird idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The idea of Oliver loving you falls down your mind as you put all your efford in fixing the house.

You look at his lips too, wishing to feel their warm and wetness on yours, as if he understands Oliver starts to lay down to you, is in that moment when his breathe crash on your lips when you hear Richard voice coming from the corridor. ``Hey Karla, we ended the inspection of the furniture´´. Olli and you quickly stand up, next to each other trying to pretend that nothing happens. When Richard and Flake enter in the kitchen Flake has to blink twice ``Are you… fine?´´ he says as he looks the broken chair and the can on the floor, ``Yes.... yes!´´ you reply, looking around ``I just falled and Olli luckyly save me to lose my teeth´´ Richard laugh a little ``You should have let him take care of this, don´t you see he is the tallest one?´´ He looks at you playfull ``You should try to relax, your face looks red´´he adds quite concerned, that only makes you blush even more. ``So how´s the furniture?´´ you ask looking at Flake and wishing for a change in the conversation ``It doesn´t really looks that bad´´ He says as he keeps looking all the mess you did ``We can save all the beds and some tables´´ he looks all the kitchen, ending to look suspiciously Oliver and you ``Nice. then go and help Till and Chris´´ You say trying to take out of you his eyes, Richard and him nod and start to go out the kitchen, when Flake is almost out he turns back and touchs his glasses. You know exactly what that means  _-We need to talk later-._

\------------------

It is almost 2p.m when you realice that it´s time to eat. After to the kitchen incident you and Olli continued cleaning, this time with an awkward silence between us, you want to talk about what just happen but at the same time you feel quite ashamed to talk it now, the idea of Oliver being in love with you contribute to it too. But when the hunger attacks you feel able to let your thoughts appart, you look at Olli with a shy smile ``Uh... Olli?´´ He looks at you with a poker face as he keeps cleaning some dishes, you change your position, sitting down on the table to rest ``I think is time to stop and eat something don´t you think so?´´ His eyes open as an owl and he opens his mouth to say something but a few moments before he gasps and nods a little while blushing ``Uh, yeah, i think it is time´´ He goes out the kitchen quickly, leaving you with the idea that maybe he had missunderstood your words.

When you all seven meet in the living room to decide what to eat everyone has an idea on mind. Flake and Till wanna go to the nearest village and eat in a restaurant, Richard and Christoph want to order some chinease food from the city and Paul and Oliver ask you permission to eat some kitchen´s cans. Finally after an argument between Richard and Paul you all leave in your cars to the village.

The village´s restaurant is old, small and cozy, the walls are decorated with many photos of the village and the people who lived there. In the nearest to you there is a landscape with cows and sheeps in which some ranchers are taking care of them. When the waiter hanging you the menu you smile and let go a small ``thank you´´ there are only three of five tables ocupeed and you can not help but feel quite relaxed to be in a diferent place tan the old house.  
``.... are telling me that i can eat FIVE kilos of beef without pay?´´ You look at Till who is looking excited at the waiter. The waiter nods some intimidated and Till smiles with a hungry face ``Okay bring it then´´ Before you can talk the voice of Flake interrumps you ``Are you serious? Five kilos of beef? How are you going to help if you can´t even stand up?´´ Till and Flake start a argument, you shake your head and tell your order to the waiter, when he takes the menu back you feel Olli´s eyes staring at you but when you look back to him he makes a clumsy efford to pretend to be into the beef argument. You are starting to wonder if maybe the kiss incident was just a mistake or an impulse instead of a desire of both but you are feeling as if it was something you were waiting for.

Next to eat Till´s body is almost collapsing on the table, he have eaten five kilos of beef in just one hour just to not pay for it, and even when he ended he asked you if you were going to eat all yor chips, but now, with the hot temperature inside the restaurant and the perspective of an afternoom full of work he seems to be relly tired, Flake is already starting a new argument with him. While everyone end their coffes you stand up and go to the bathroom, once here you take your chance to wash your hands and face. You can not stop thinking about Oliver, could it be true that he really likes you? He has never tried anything like that with you before. It is true that in the last months you two started to hang out more without the others and sometimes even went to the cinema or to the other´s one house and stay there talking until pass midnight but in none of this times nothing weird happens, you have never had the idea of having sex or feelings for him…. until now. You look at your reflex on the bathroom´s mirror, you can not help but think about his deep-sea eyes, the way he smiled at you everytime you tried to joke with him…. the way he was looking your lips this morning. You shake your head, _-It had to be an impulse-_ You think _-Boys always do that when they are holding a girl like that in the films.... He never really showed feelings for me-_ Next to this thoughts you can not help to feel quite relaxed and sad at the same time, anyways, why would a guy as Olli think about you this way? He definetly plays in other league. Maybe the best that you can do is to keep a space between you and him.

\------------------------

When you return to the home and it´s clear that Till has to take some rest to not die so you organise the guys again. This time, as you invested the first floor with Richard, Flake and Oliver will clean the kitchen and Christoph with Paul will try to make some space at the basement. When you go upstairs and examine the first floor you discover that it is actually more bigger than you thought. There is a big corridor with 6 rooms around. Four of them are beedrooms, another one is a small bathroom, but the big surprise is the last door. It is made by a diferent wood than the entire house, one more resitent and dark. On it there are a few drawings about the live in the farm, is a really beautifull door. But something doesn´t fit, the wood is really cold when you touch it and the fact of being close to it makes you feel as if you were in danger. You look at Richard confused. ``I tried to enter before, but i couldn´t find any key to open it´´ He says, looking the door as he frown, ``Flake suggested that maybe the key is at another place in the house´´He seems unsure, and by the way he moves his hands you can tell that he feels quite scared too. You look at the door again ``That´s... weird and kind scary´´ you say, you start to crouch in order to look throught the lock but Richard jumps next to you and grave your shoulder, causing you to almost have a hearth attack. ``Richard!!!!´´ He laughs after your scream, ``C´mon honey´´ he says smirking at you ``There are some doors that are better closed´´ He says as he nervously laughs and starts to walk into one of the bedrooms. _``Maybe he is right. Maybe there are some doors that are better closed.´´_ You think as you follow him, but your hand stills cold.

The rest of the afternoom you and Richard clean the beedrooms and the small bathroom. They are not as dirty as the rest of the house and with just a layer of paint they will look perfect. The beds are also good enought to sleep in them and for the first time the idea of sleep in the house to continue the work tomorrow early starting to grow in your mind. You are starting to fantasize how could it be to sleep in the peacefull countryside when a big scream and some noises come from the kitchen. You look at Richard and he looks at you confused, you both run downstairs to find Paul on the kitchen´s table, screaming at Christoph ``Did you see that?´´ Schneider looks terrified ``Holy shit yes! It was like.... it almost looks as my hand´´ he says pale, Olli and Flake who are next to the kitchen sink cleaning dishes, look confused ``What happen?´´ finally says Flake, walking his eyes between Christoph and Paul. Christoph looks at him, hugging the broomstick he was using to clean ``There was a spider of my hand size down here!´´ He says looking the entrance to the bassment, he looks at you with his eyes full open ``I´m sorry Karla but i doubt i will be able to go here again´´ The silence invades the room seconds after you, Flake, Richard and Oliver start to laugh. Richard make a few steps next to Christoph and starts to laugh ``Look at me, Domm Schenider, the german soldier´´ That makes you all laugh even more, you feel as if you are going to fall to the floor soon or later and Paul starts to laugh to. ``I´m the one who knows how to use a gun and fight but i feel so scare of little spiders´´ Richard continues with a mean voice making some silly faces. At this point Schneider is terrible red and quite angry, Flake decides to end the joke and he takes Chris to the living room with him while still laughing. When you all manage to stop laugh everyone agrees with the idea of pass the night here, so while Paul and Richard go to the village to buy some food, you and the other guys decide to spend the time trying to make fire in the chimney of the living room to make the house warm fr the night.

Next to the cleaning and looking at it without all the dirty and broken furniture the living room is a really cozy space. It is big, made of pale old wood as the rest of the house, the walls have this ugly paper that you´ll probably have to take out. It has two windows, one of them is right in front of the farm building, the other one offers views to the camp. The guys have managed to save a big sofa where Till is resting, an old table and the chimney structure. This last one occupies a big part of one wall, it is old and is made of a weird stone, when you go to touch it you discover that it is incredibly soft and incredibly it feels kinda warm. Till wakes up and look everyone around with a confused face ``Were i sleeping the whole day? Why didn´t anyone wake me up?´´ he says with an angry face as he tries to figure out what the hell you are doing with the chimney. ``Well, you looked as if you were going to explote so excuse us to take care about you´´ Flake replied. Soon he and Flake starts one of their stupid arguments, looking at Till´s face you can tell that he is taking it as a joke while Flake´s face looks red and angry. You laugh to yourself and pic a piece of firewood to start the fire, when you search for your lighter you can´t find it. _``Fuck´´_ you thought _``Richard i´m gonna kill you…´´_ A touch in your arm interrumps your thougths, Olli has sited down next to you and he is ofering a lighter to you with a gently smile, you look at him quite surprised and take the objet without say anything. As you light it up, he picked some more firewood and add them to the small tower you had built. You start to do the same and somehow you two pick the same piece, making your hands crash. You look at him and he does the same to you, you can see some emotions crossing his eyes as you keep hearing Flake and Till´s arguement. Finally Olli speaks to you in a wispher ``What happen this morning...´´ He sounds unsure ``I just wanna tell you that...´´ You cut his speak ``Olli is fine i understand´´ You say as you separe your hand from his and start the work again ``I know it was an awkward situation for both, it won´t happen again don´t worry´´ You end your words looking at him and smiling a little, a big shiver run down your spine when you see the sadness in his eyes, somehow he managed to make it dissapear that quickly that you doubt you saw it ``Sure, sure….´´ He stand up and walks to the sofa with a awkward smile, you look at the fire confused and you decide that you have to talk with him later.

After the dinner you all decide to go to sleep, as you are the only girl the guys decided that you should occuped yor grandmother´s bedroom, it is the biggest one and at the same time the only ones that only have one bed. As you lay there you can not help but think about Olli. Does he really feel something for you? And if so, Why didn´t him tell ou anything before? _``Maybe he is ashamed of me´´_ You think looking at the cealing _``Maybe for this reason he whispers to me before, cause he didn´t want Till and Flake to notice it….´´_ You are starting to feel really bad, ou have a lot of feelings and you don´t know what are you suppose to do with them. Finally, tired and confused you lay under the blankets and close your eyes, trying to get some sleep.

Then you hear Christoph´s scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second chapter of this history, i Will try to update it every week. I know the chapters are short but i´m woking into making them longer <3  
> Thank you all for all the kudos and comments :))


	3. Fear of the dark.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strange events starts to happen in the house….

When Schneider screams you can not help but jump scared on your bed, is dark and the moonlight dance through your window, reflexing in all the room the branches of the forest trees. Your hearth starts to increase it´s rithm and you feel it as if it was in your hears. Then you can not help but laugh, _``He had probably find another spider next to his bed´´_ you think, and you laugh imagining this muscular man scared by a little spider while Paul laughs in the bed next to his. Suddenly Paul screams too, this time you sit on your bed as you hear them shouting at each other:

``You SAW it right?????´´ ``Yeah, what the fuck was that thing?´´ ``i don´t know but...it looked as a _child_ ´´

A child? You feel shivers climbing your back, like…. in that film? You can feel the fear growing up your full body, the muscles of your back tenses as you take concience of everything around you. When Flake opens the door of your room you take the lamp next to your bed and throw it to him, hitting his face. ``Fuck! Karla!´´ he says as he steap back a little, you let go all the air you got ``I mean... i´m not gonna say it was a bad reaction but you could hit Richard instead´´ he says as he touches his bleeding nose and Richard, back to him looks confused you both ``We come here to calm you down in case you were scared but hell, i see you can take it by your own´´ He says almost laughing. You feel how your face turns red and stand up to examine Flake´s nose ``Shit sorry, i was almost in panic´´ Flake smile a little ``I didn´t know i was that ugly´´ You three giggles, feeling some of the tensión disappears. It is not a secret for the guys that you have anxiety and panic attacs, you feel glad that they always take care of you, even if they ended hurt.

Moments later, Till, and Olli appears at the corridor, after to tell them what just happen you all agree into going to see what happen with Doom and Paul, first of all you move to on the corridor light but to your surprise it doesn´t work, you all stand in silence looking the switch, a tense athmosfere is starting to grow around you ``Maybe Paul didn´t notice it this morning´´ Till says as he looks it quite pale,``Y´know, this Little bastard can be really clueless´´ Richard adds with a nervous look. With just the light of the moon you all start to walk, you feel as the guys didn´t wanna admit that they are as scared as you, but they all walk really close to the others, and Olli, the one in the back seems to be even more quiet than the usual. When you are going to reach the room´s door a noise comes from the kitchen making you all to jump, you all laughs nervously ``That should be Paul... he woke up in the middle of the night and he pranks Doom, i mean.... he has do it before with us all´´Richard says looking downstairs, you all have to agree, sometimes Paul can be... intense with his jokes and this seems to be a good ocasion to make one. But even with this idea, no one seems to be enought brave to go down. Finally, as you all are looking Richard he takes a big breathe and starts to go downstairs following by Till, Olli, Flake and you finally open the room´s door.

Paul and Christoph look totally terrified, Doom has a big piece of the bed´s wood on his hand as if he wanted to use it as a weapon, Paul is hidden next to him with a similar lamp as the one you throw in his hand. When they two see you they seem to relax a little but then they make you a clear signal to enter and close the door. When you do so, they make sure the door is closed and start to talk really fast at the same time ``Wesawsomethingandthethingwaslookingatusandsuddendlyitsmilesandjustrunoutthebeedroomtothekitchensoiscreamandithoughtitwasajokebut´´ ``guys guys guys´´ Olli says as he nervously smiles ``Talk calmed please….´´ Paul and Doom has to notice that you all are scared and nervous cause this time Paul starts to talk more calmed ``I was sleeping when Chris woke me up and i saw that thing right next to my bed, it was… close and then it just ran downstairs.´´ he says trying to not move his hands much, Doom looks around and scratches his hair ``I woke up cause i hear Paul walking, i thought that… idk, he may be ill or something so i turned to look at him and i saw this child right next to his face´´ he says looking at Paul who looks tremendly pale and quite now. You all stop to breathe, you can tell by their faces and sweat that this is not a joke at all. ``Okay so...´´ You say trying to take the control of your mind ``You saw a kid that….´´ ``Downstairs.´´ Flake interrumps you. ``They went downstairs´´ You feel as if you were going to collapse.

\---------------------------------

``Okay, who goes first?´´ Paul says as he still holding the lamp in his hand as a blade. ``Schneider... you know how to fight, you should go first´´ You say whispering and punching his arm. ``Are you joking? That was long ago, Oliver should be the one´´ Schneider says quite mad. ``Hey……´´ Olli says looking the stairs with a coward look. You five must look hilarious, Schneider and Oliver are shirtless and even wih his muscular bodies you can tell that they have gooseblumps by the fear. Flake, without admiting looks overpassed by the situation and tries to hide behind Doom just showing his face up Doom´s shoulder. You and Paul are the ones more scared, you both hold an old lamp with the hope of hitting _the thing_ in his face if it appears. _``Maybe if i have luck i can hit his nose like i did with Flake´s´´_ you thought and then you can not help but have a laugh attack, this whole situation is ridiculous, you are surrounded by six strong germans guys who could take you and broke you in two, and instead of being brave, you all are with messy hair and pijamas at 5 am trying to look  for a ``demon´´ that you haven´t even seen. Your laugh relax a little the athmosfere and soon Olli and Paul are laughing with you too ``Okay´´ Schneider says as he takes a steap ``i´m going to go first, but YOU ALL have to follow me or we will be out the house without Till and Richard alright?´´ ``I mean...´´ Flake says as he starts to go behind Schneider, ``It doesn´t sound that bad´´ You all laugh again as you make your way downstairs.

Once there, next to a small argument you all agree with the decision of separate in groups, as Paul and Flake will go to see if they can fix the lights you have to take the decision to go with Schenider or Olli, you got it clear, Schneider has been your friend for a long but nothing makes you feel more save tan the presence of Oliver around and Schenider knows that, once he goes to the living room you and Olli enter in the kitchen, ready to run away in case you see something extrange. Oliver must notice how nervous you are cause he didn´t move that far of you, you have to thankfull this mentally. ``Richard´´ you whisper. No response. ``Till….´´ You move throught the kitchen´s table when something touchs your leg, you jump and nearly scream but before you can do so Olli put his hand on your mouth and signale an empty can that it´s on the floor. ``Shit´´ Your hearth is going to explote, you can not resist this situation longer, you need to go out of here, at what moent do you think that this can be a god idea? It is right in the moment when you move to the exit when Olli hug you close to him, you feel everything fading away and close your eyes for a moment. There are many kinds of hugs, the ones you give to the a friend, to a lover, to a strange, to someone who has lost someone…. and then there are Olli´s hugs, the ones that transport you to other dimension, one whitout fear, anxiety or sadness, one dimesion where you can only feel the warmed of his body and his strenght around you. He leaves a small kiss on your hair and you feel how your hearth melts quite more, you open your eyes and look up to find his gentle smile and his deep eyes staring at you. ``Better?´´ he asks softly. ``Better´´ You reply smiling. As you close your eyes to enjoy this warm feeling you both hear a noise that provines from the inside of one of the cupboards, you both jump and run to the kitchen´s door scared but once you get there you feel a weird feeling of bravery ``We have to find out what is it, i can not live in a house where is a demon!´´ You say as you walk to the cupboard, Olli follows you at a safe distance, letting you take the control of the situation. When you reach the cupboard you look back at Olli and he moves your hands encoraging you. You start to open the cupboard when suddendly the door opens by it´s own and a big racoon comes out making noises. This only makes you scream a little and fall back on your ass, the racoon goes out of the kitchen and for a momnt you share an awkward silent with Olli before you two breaks down into laughs. ``All of this for a racoon!´´ he says as tears falls from his eyes ``Unbelievable´´ You say as you laugh from the top of your lungs, feeling safe and fearless.

The other guys hear you laugh and eventually show up in the kitchen, no one has seen something weird and everyone seems to be more relaxed and tired. ``I don´t wanna sound… scare but idk if i´m going to feel comftable sleeping here´´ Paul says as he looks at you with shame, Richard starts to make jokes about spirits and the fears of Paul when Till interrumpts him ``Actually i still feel bad because that beef, maybe i should go to my home and rest´´ You all look at him, he looks scared as a kid, his eyes are focus in you and your hearth melts by thinking that if you ask him to stay he totally would, even if he is scared. ``Okay guys…. i think is better if we all go to our homes and sleep, we deserve a good rest time and...´´ You look upstairs, you definetly don´t wanna stay here sleeping for a while, the others seem to understand and they take their things to return back to the city. When you collect your stuff you can not help but see that the misterious door is open. _``Thought it was closed before...´´_ You decide to not push your luck and leave the house without touching it.

When you arrive to the city is around 7 a.m is still night and you feel more tired tan before, Oliver is driving the van and eventually he stops at the others guys houses so they can rest, the last house is yours and you are already feeling so sleepy, Oliver seems to feel that cause he looks at you from the car´s mirror ``So... If you want you can stay at my place.... it is closer tan yours...´´ You look at him, too tired to deny his offer ``If you don´t care that would be cool….´´ Oliver nods and smile a little, before you fall sleep you can not help but think that this was one of the most softness and sweet smiles he has ever give at you. 


	4. Understanding.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flake helps you to clarify some of your feelings for Ollie

When you wake up you can tell that you are not in your bed. The sunlight caress your face and a fluffy blanket shelters you, keeping you warm and safe. The flashback of Olli and you arriving at his home come to your mind and you look next to you tying to find him, but he isn´t laying by your side. You sit on the bed stroking your hair and discover that he had taken off your shoes the night before, another memory come to your mind, as you remember he carried you out of the car in his arms and left you gently on his bed as your mumble things, you also remember that he was watching you when you finally fall asleep.

 _``Or maybe that was a part of my dream…. He has probably just left me here expecting me to rest´´_ You nod to yourself. Looking aroud you find your shoes and your backpack with all your stuff inside it, you cheek your phone, it´s screen shows several calls of Flake, there is also a small message warning you about the low batery. You sigh a little, Flake wants to talk about what he _thinks_ he saw in the kitchen yesterday, but, for shame of fear you don´t feel ready to talk about your feelings for Ollie yet. Taking a deep breathe you finally go out of the bed and make your way to the kitchen. Your priority now is the breakfast.

The kitchen is open to the living room, Ollie´s house is a small attic, painted in white. There are only a few furniture and one of the walls that leads directly to the street, it´s made of glass as the one of the bedroom. In a sofa, big enough for several people Olli is sleeping, he is covered with one blanket and his head is resting on one of his arms as the other rests in a weird position. His mouth is half open and his chest goes up and down slow, pretty relaxed. Despite the longest of the sofá it seems small with him laying there. You can not help but stay there, admiring his calm.  _``He looks as if he was having a good rest...´´_ You look the kitchen´s clock, it is late _``12 p.m.... maybe i should wake him up´´_ You walk to him and start to pokes his arm a little. ``Hey….. hey sleeping lady…. You better get up´´ Olli makes some lazy noises and turns his back to you, you sigh with a grin ``C´mon Olli, you can not being sleeping all the day´´``So... who says that?´´ He yaws and finally looks at you with his eyes half open ``And who did you call sleeping lady uh? Has you ever seen you sleep?´´ You laugh and punchs his arm playfull, he smiles at you and starts to get up ``If you are hungry there should be... something over there´´ You giggle a little and starts the search for some food in his fridge, as you prepare two dishes with food he takes the remote control of his music player and starts to play some punk music, you shake your head ``feeling b? Does Flake know that you listen that?´´ Olli laughs ``In fact, it was Paul who give me that as a present to improve my music taste´´ He reply with a big sarcasm in his words, you shake your head again and starts to dance around with the rithm of the music, Olli turns at you and makes a funny face as he watches you, ``What?´´ you say sticking out your tongue ``You look beautiful´´ You blush and looks to the food smiling, Olli laughs at your reaction and without say nothing he starts to dance too, making the most ridiculous dance moves that you have ever seen.

\-------

Next to the breakfast Olli decides that it´s his momento to take a shower, as he does so you decide to clean the dishes, you change the vinyl and play some Rammstein´s songs when your phone starts to ring.  _``Fuck´´_ You take a deep breathe before answer it. ``Hallo Flake´´ ``Hallo Karla, how did you sleep?´´ you smile ``Fine, thanks, i was really tired´´ ``I can tell cause i´m at your door and you don´t open it´´  _``Double fuck´´_ You keep in silence during a few seconds, when Flake is gonna say something you cut him down ``I´m at Oliver´s house´´ You can almost imagine him raising his eyebrow and smiling ``Do you want to go on a walk and then eat at Gracie´s in two hours?´´ You sigh, knowing that you can´t avoid this talk ``Yeah…. cool see you in the park´´ ``Nice, see you´´

You hang down the phone and look at the vinyl wondering how the fuck you are going to explain everything at Flake. You smile a Little `` _It would be worse if he was Paul´´_ And you laugh, imagining Paul laughing and making weird theories about you and Ollie. You think about Till and the TED talk that he would probably give you if you tell him, that makes you giggles a little. You sigh smiling  _``Maybe i like him after all and tht´s why i´m nervous about this talk…. but does he likes me back?´´_ You feel your heart incresing his rithm a little. In fact yes, for the first time you can feel it clearly , you want Olli to love you back, you don´t even know by how many time you were waiting to understand your feelings.

Finally when you washed the dishes you decide that maybe it´ll be better for you to go on a walk before meet Flake in order to feel more relaxed. As you planify the route you imagine your uture conversation, wondering what is he going to ask you or if he Will tell Olli your feelings if you finally admite it. You blush a Little as imagine Ollie asking you if it is true that you love him, maybe then he Will lay to Kiss you again… if he has those feelings for you of course. You start to feel down as you think in the other posibility, Ollie telling you that he only sees you as a friend, maybe keeping a distance from you during a while. You realice you has stopped everything to look down your hands sad, you definetly need to understand what the hell is going on with your feelings, so you go to the room to take your hands and go for that walk.

\---------

You knock the bathroom door a few times, Olli´s high amusing voice responds you ``I will be out in 5 minutes i´m cleaning my hair´´ You laugh hard enough to let Olli hear you ``Just going to let you know that i go in a walk and then to eat with Flake´´ You hear silence during a moment ``Olli?´´ ``Uh, yes okay have fun!´´ he has sounded totally… sad? `` _Sure, he must think that if i go out i won´t return here instead of going to my house´´_ you remember and you feel quite sad too. You sigh again, this time quite melancolic and turns to go out of home when you hear Oliver voice ``Hey! Wait, do you wanna hang up later? We could watch a film or something….´´ ``Yes´´ you say inmediatly, sounding quite desesperate ``I mean... if you are not taken or something...´´ Oliver laughs inside the shower ``Taken?´´ You blush ``I mean....´´ You feel so embarrased, the words just don´t go out your mouth ``It´s fine Karla, i will see you later, take my keys if you want´´ You bite your lip trying to recover ``Y-yes thank you Olli´´ He laughs again as you go out.

\---------------

Flake and you meet at the park near to Olli´s house. It is a big Green extensión with trees and a small river. The rivers sides has some tables and many people usually go there to play some chess or read books hearing the wáter and the wind. You has been there before, with Flake you had played chess or having conversitions, alone you like to rest under a tree and look at the tree´s branches dancing with the time. Sometimes, Oliver and yo has been there too, playing some music or having a drink in one of the bars.

When you meet Flake at your favourite table, he is texting something in his pone. Unsure, you sit in front of him and stares at him in silence, next to a two minutes he finally talks. ``Will you tell me what happen with Oliver in the kitchen?´´ You sigh and look at a point on the grass `` _That´s been direct´´,_ ``Well...´´ You start ``It´s complicated….´´ You look at him expecting a serious look but he almost look... sad? You wait for him to talk ``Did he Kiss you?´´ Yu laugh and blush embarrased ``N-no.... i mean, we, he! was close but then you arrive and...´´ ``Do you like him?´´ The air seems to stop inside you, you look at Flake and then at the table  _``I´m not ready to tell Flake that...´´_ ``I see´´ He says and he touches his glasses before look down at the pone again ``If you want my opinion, he likes you back´´ You look stunned at him ``I don´t think that´´``C´mon Karla your face says all´´ You blush even more as he giggles ``And you´ll make a great couple´´ You wish you can became invisble at the moment. ``I´m not sure about what i feel for him´´ You wait a moment but Flake says nothing ``All this feelings and thoughts come to me when the kitchen incident happened´´ You laugh and scratch your hair, not sure about what to say, Flake looks up at you again ``Who´s the person you think about when you are seacrhing for home?´´ You sigh and looks at him smiling, your face burning, ``There you got it´´ Flake says and touches his glasses again ``You should see the way he looks at you when you are around, it almost looks as Till looking at those donuts´´. You laugh quite embarrased, finally Flake stands and offers you his hand ``My lady´´ you smile, pretty more relaxed ``My gentleman´´ you take his hand and stand to go for a walk.

\-----------------------

When you return at Oliver´s home is about 5p.m you don´t mean to be this late there but Flake (as always) has entretained you more that you wanted talking aout books and music, in fact, if your friendship works it must because your hobbies to old books and history. You sigh waiting for Olli to open the door for you, when he does you can not help but see that his bass is hanged down his chest, he looks at you quite tired ``Thought you have gone to your home´´ you smile crossing the door down his arm and looking at the mess of the house, with paper full writted throwed over here and there ``Flake is the love of my live i couldn´t scape that easily from him´´ Olli stares at you as a statue and then giggles ``If this old man ever find a girl it would be probably someone as bored as him´´ You giggle too and pokes friendly his shoulder, then you remember something ``Uh... Olli i have to take a shower, can i use it?´´ Oliver smiles at you and bleps ``Of course little girl´´.

You enter in Olli´s room and lay in the bed as you wait for him to bring you towells, when he arrives he leaves everything in a chair next to the bed ``Tired?´´ You nod quietly, Olli lays by your side on the bed ``You look worried, Karla´´ You look at him, he is looking right at your eyes and you can not help but feel how your hearth goes faster, you don´t feel as if you can tell him. Not yet. ``I was thinking in the house… how am i supouse to live there if there is a demon?´´ Olli laughs and lays on his back facing the ceiling ``Well….´´ he starts saying and he bleps during a moment ``Maybe you can contract Till to keep him away… but you´ll have to be carefull with his gun´´ You giggle and look at him ``Whose of his guns´´ Olli has a laugh attack and so you do.

Next to the shower you go out the bathroom with a towel in your hair and another one around your body, you find on the bed a couple clothes and a note:

_``Couldn´t decide which would fit you better, take the one you like!´´_

You smile and take a black shirt, of course it is  **enormous** comparing with you so you can use it as a dress, next to put on this and your underwear you go int the living room to find Olli playing his bass, you sigh and shake your head ``Will you play it all the night long?´´ Olli smirks at you ``Only if you want to hear it´´ You blush a little and giggles making your way to the kitchen and start to prepare some food when you hear the voice of Olli tydding the room ``Do you want to watch a film while having dinner?´´ You smile and feel a shiver growing up your spine. ``Sure´´ You say trying to not shake nervously.

\-------------------------

During the whole film you can not help but try to cuddle with Olli. Try cause you don´t want to do it directly, but when he spreads one of his **l o n g** arms behind your head you can not help but let you fall on his shoulder, using him as a pillow. His smell of aftershave is equal to the air of the sea and you wonder how in the hell someone can smell that good, you look at his other hand that rests on his legs and you blush thinking about hold it, will he let you do it? After all Flake said that he likes you. _``The way he looks at you´´_ You take a breath and look disimuletly at his eyes, right after you do he turns his eyes back at the TV and pretends to smile at it, you keep looking at him and you can tell that his breath is going faster. His fingers starts to play with your shoulder making small circles on it and you feel those shivers again. ``Olli?´´ He makes a soft noise and looks down at you, you both stare the each other, during a long time you fall lost in his eyes, and then it happen.

Oliver lays down and kisses your lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I´m going so stressed bc my finals and i can´t be able to update this as fast as i want. (Will keep writting it to the end of the story don´t worry :) )

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the very first thing i wrote down in English (Not my language), sorry for any mistakes it could be here.  
> All the coments you wanna make are welcome <3


End file.
